Gabine Massenband Linksgewinde
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = Metallurgie, Ingenieurwesen, Kochen | Arsenal = | Vorname = Gabine | Nachname = Massenband Linksgewinde | Geburt = unbekannt | Alter = knapp erwachsen, etwa | Zugehörigkeit = Gnomeregan Toshleys Station | Gilde = Garde Mekkadrill | Größe = klein | Gewicht = leicht | Haarfarbe = grün | Augenfarbe = grün | Gesinnung = chaotisch neutral }} Geschichte 368x368px Ein Messingplättchen mit 2 Löchern mittels einer gewachsten Schnur um den Hals gehängt. Darauf eingraviert das Wappen Gnomeregans und der Schriftzug " Gabine Massenband Linksgewinde" Sonst nichts, kein Datum. Dies ist alles was ich von mir und meiner Herkunft weiß. Ansonsten sind da Erinnerungen, vage, eher Alpträume, es ist kalt, eisig kalt, ein riesiges Wesen mit Hörnern und Hufen, Schreie, undeutlich "Knoblauch und Senf". Dann ein Knall und Licht, viel Licht. Dann Dunkelheit. Später im Waisenhaus in Sturmwind, sie nannten mich "Luise", grauenhaft, und erzählten mir: eine Priesterin hätte mich gebracht. Sie fand mich allein, im Schnee von Winterquell. Alle anderen Kinder wuchsen. Ich blieb klein! Und irgendwie waren sie für mich auch kleine Kinder. Die Schule war langweilig, ich konnte lesen, schreiben, rechnen. Daher durfte ich tagsüber allein raus und sollte mich in der Bibliothek „weiterbilden“. Ich ging in die Kathedrale und fragte nach der Priesterin. Sie konnte mir auch nichts anderes erzählen, aber sie gab mir die Messingtafel, ich hätte sie um den Hals hängen gehabt. Ich erneuerte die Schnur und trage dieses Täfelchen immer bei mir. Ich suchte in der Bibliothek und fand das eingravierte Wappen. Gnomeregan. Ich las alles was ich über die Gnome finden konnte. Die sind ja wie ich! Ich bin kein zurückgebliebenes Menschenkind, ich bin eine Gnomin! Auf einem meiner Streifzüge durch die Stadt entdeckte ich andere Gnome. Sie gaben mir Werkzeug und Teile, etwas in mir machte: "Boing"! Ich fand im Keller, in einer dunklen Ecke ein Gebilde wie ein Huhn. Aber härter und mit Mechanik und so. Ich nahm es auseinander, reinigte und ölte die Teile, setzte alles wieder zusammen, und ..... Klick, Knarz "Notversorgung aktiv". Dann: "benötige Tageslicht". Ich nahm dieses Ding und rannte in den Park, hinter mir Rufe: "Bleib hier, Luise, dummes Ding". Irgendwann, das mechanische Huhn lief mir hinterher, musste ich zurück. Wo sollte ich sonst hin, ich hatte Hunger und es wurde dunkel. Sie nahmen mir das Huhn und mein Werkzeug weg und schickten mich ins Bett. Ich sei zu klein, und überhaupt, wo kommen wir denn hin wenn... In dieser Nacht machte ich mein erstes Kawumm, es reichte gerade aus um die Tür zum Sekretariat zu öffnen. Ich nahm das Huhn, meine Messingtafel, mein bisschen Werkzeug und das was ich anhatte, sonst nichts. Ein zweites Kawumm, diesmal etwas größer, öffnete die Haustür und ich ging. Ich stahl Essen, schlief im Park. Verdiente mal was durch eine Reparatur. Sie kamen mir auf die Schliche! Also raus aus der Stadt, Richtung Süden! Immer Richtung Süden. Ich schwamm durch einen Fluss, ging weiter und ... Wölfe, mehrere, Ich hatte nie zu kämpfen gelernt, ein Knüppel und mein kurzes Messer, ich würde es den Wölfen nicht sehr schwer machen ... Plötzlich Pfeile, eine riesige Katze griff die Wölfe an. Eine Jägerin, so groß wie ein Baum, lief auf mich zu, sie griff nach mir, zog mich auf ihre Reitkatze und sagte: "Bloß weg hier" Als wir uns dann ein Lager für die Nacht machten erfuhr ich ihren Namen und das sie eine Nachtelfe ist, und ich wirklich eine Gnomin, wenn auch noch sehr jung, sei. Die Jägerin brachte mich nach Neu-Tüftlerstadt, so viele meiner Art! Ich lernte die Sprache, meine Sprache! Ich lernte Metallkunde und Ingenieurswesen, und Kochen! Ich entschied mich eine Priesterin zu werden, im Andenken an die Priesterin die mir einst das Leben rettete. Ich lernte zu kämpfen. Aber auch die Gnome dort, mein eigenes Volk, wollten mir völlig unsinnige Vorschriften machen, nicht so viel Kawumm. Und du musst hören, du bist zu jung, und so. Nimmer mehr! Niemand macht mir Vorschriften! Ich bin Gabine Massenband Linksgewinde, erwachsene Gnomin (wenn auch gerade so eben), Metallurgin und Ingenieurin, Priesterin. Wenn du nett bist bekommst du was zu essen und darfst das Licht spüren. Wenn nicht ......KAWUMM! weiter geht's Tanaris, "Breeennneeennnd heißer Wüstensand", komische rotweiße Clownsschlangen, keine Palme, kein Schatten, und "It's a long way to Gadgetzan, it's a long way to go". Plötzlich erscheint ein grünes, schmächtiges Etwas mit Namen Schlemihl: "Heh, Du!" "Wer? Ich?" "Pssst, Genau!" Schaut hektisch nach Links und Rechts "Schau mal hier! eine Rolle!" "Eine Rolle, is ja toll" "Pssst, ja, aber keine gewöhnliche Rolle" flüstert: "Eine Rolle der sofortigen Aufwertung auf 90!" "Toll!" "Nicht so laut, muß ja jeder nicht hören." "Gut, bin ja ruhig" "Ja. Nicht mehr durch den heißen Sand latschen. Sofort 90 sein!" "Sofort 90 sein?" "Ja! und fliegen können!" "Nein" "Doch" "Nein" "Doch" "Is nich wahr!" "Willste kaufen? "Da ist doch bestimmt ein Haken dran?" "Nein, gehst du auf diesen Link hier, da steht es, Genau!" "Is ja toll!" "Genau, oder du latscht auf ewig durch ...... Ich schreckte auf, mein Huhn pickte auf meinen Fuß. Ich war nicht in Tanaris ....... Ich muß wohl eingeschlafen sein, ich war in der Zuflucht des Cenarius, Zangarmarschen und sollte jetzt zum Cenariusdickicht nach Terokkar .... Ach Mann, immer der gleiche Trott, Allis gehen nach links, Horde nach rechts. In der nächsten Zone machen wir das dann andersrum. Ansonsten alles gleich .... jedesmal. Und dann kommt die Zone wo es genau gleich ist, immer, immer wieder. Und dann kommt Nordend. Das selbe wie eben, nur mit mehr Schnee. Und Cata, mit Kamelen und Zwergenhochzeit und dann noch Pandaria mit laufenenden Fischen und bunten Bären. Kennen wir auch schon auswendig. Ausweichen? Geht nicht! Hhhmmm, ob es vielleicht ..... Ja, könnte klappen ...... " He, du da, ... Ja der tolle Typ der mir immer über die Schulter sieht ... Genau, du, du User du ... Willst du mich etwa durch die gesammelten Addons jagen? Das nicht dein Ernst? Der wievielte Char bin ich der das durchmachen muß? Der dreizehnte, näh? Meinste nich dat wir die Chose nu langsam kennen? Jo, selbst in der alten Welt ... is nich das Thema, gut ... Aba hier ... Wat? machen wir? Aufwerten! Wirklich? Gut! Huhn, hör auf an ihm rumzupicken! Wat soll ich? Also das ist doch. Ich soll ein bischen mehr mit dem Hintern wackeln? Der Typ schafft mich! Aba warum eigentlich nicht? Gut, Deal ist Deal! " Ich schreckte von der Couch hoch, etwas zwickte mich am Bein, in meinem Kopf schwebten seltsame Gedanken von hinternwackelten Hühnern ... ich schlurfte in die Ecke wo der Computer steht, auf dem Bildschirm stand: Also, mach es, drück auf den Knopf, oh du mein User! Mach es .... DRÜCK DEN KNOPF! Ich erwachte erneut, mein Huhn pickte wieder an mir. Ich war nicht mehr in den feuchten Zangarmarschen, ich bin im Schrein der sieben Zwerge ... äh ... ne ... Sterne, Neunzig. Neunzig! ER hat es gemacht ..... Juchu! Und nu? Nun nachdem ich ja nun Neunzig auf die schnelle Art wurde habe ich meine Freundinnen Jurila, Ickenicke und Ahatina zu uns in unsere Realität kommen lassen. Das war die Sache mit dem rotem Mürbkristall, den riesigen Basiliskentränen und dem 3fach raffiniertem Pinguinöl (das gar nicht aus Pinguinen ist). Nun die Sache ist erledigt, die Damen sind hier, sind eingerichtet und ich habe mir ein paar Sachen auf der zeitlosen Insel besorgt (oder werde mir da besorgt haben, nich so einfach ohne genaue Zeit). Wegen dem Aufenthalt in unserer Siedlung Toshleys Station wurde dann öfters der "Extrem sichere Transporter" benutzt. Nun ja, explodiert ist er nicht. Aber mal kommt nur die "helle Seite", mal nur die "dunkle Seite" an (wo ist denn die jeweils andere hin?) und manchmal wird eine kleine süße Gnomin in eine dürre, lange Blutelfe verwandelt. Das ist ja so nicht haltbar. Das geht ja mal gar nicht! Nachher schießen die Wachen auf mich, nö, das gefällt mir nicht. Das muss sich ändern. So ist es passiert: Eigentlich wollte ich mir ja einen schönen Tag machen. Ein paar Erze sammeln, ein paar böse Mobs verhauen, ein paar Freunde besuchen. So was eben. Aber es kam anders. Nachdem ich mit dem extremsicheren Transporter dort ankam war ich eine (Schluck) Blutelfe! Grausam, so ein baumlanges, dürres Klappergestell mit viel zu viele Finger. Der Kopf so hoch oben, da wird Gnom ganz schwindelig. Oh Je. Beinah hätten mich Razaks Raunacken gleich mit erledigt. Nachdem ich die Gnome unserer Stadt überzeugt hatte das ich Gabine bin und das Ganze ein furchtbarer Transporterunfall legten die los. Es gelang Ihnen nach nur einer Stunde das rückgängig zu machen. Ich war wieder Gnom und hatte auch wieder die richtige Anzahl Finger! Nachdem ich tief durchgeatmet hatte (und auch die anderen Körperteile genau untersucht hatte) unterhielt ich mich mit den drei Zapschnappers: Tally, Rally (Tallys Zwillingsbruder) und O'Mally (Tallys anderer Zwillingsbruder) was man gegen derartige Unfälle tun kann. Sie erklärten mir das Zephyriumkapazitorium und was es alles mal können soll. Dies ist die große Hoffnung der gesamten Gnomenheit, es wird Gnomeregan entstrahlen, es wird die Lepragnome heilen, es wird die Trogs (lassen wir das). Das Zephyriumkapazitorium wird Thermadraht zum zufriedenen Briefmarkenzüchter machen und Mekkadrill kann dann endlich eine Ananasfarm in Winterquell aufmachen. Die Probleme der Allianz und der Horde (alle Probleme?, ja, egal, ALLE) werden so nebenbei mitgelöst. Auch die mit dem schwarzen Drachensohn. Ja, alle Probleme. Ob es gegen Transporterunfälle helfen wird? Tscha, das wissen wir noch nicht. Aber wir forschen, ja! Ich forsche auch, ich habe mir so einen blauweißen Forscheranzug besorgt und forsche, forsche, wo ich nur kann. Was eigentlich? Ach ja, das Zephyriumkapazitorium! Immerhin macht es schon "Brtzl-Brtzl-Wusch-Hoi" und die Landung hinterher ist, verhältnismäßig, sanft. Wir stehen kurz vor "Brtzl-Brtzl-Knack-Wusch-Hoi" und hoffen danach mal ein "Brtzl-Brtzl-Knack-Wusch-Zack-Hoi" zu bekommen. Das wird ein großer Durchbruch! Wenn es nicht explodiert .... Aber sowas passiert bei uns Gnomen ja nicht. Sicher! *Forschung tut not, solange es Fragen und Transporterunfälle gibt! Freunde Caylin Nordfrost, auch wenn sie gegangen ist, die Freunde aus der Garde Mekkadrill und anderen Gilden und so! die Himmelsschatten mit Jurila, Ickenicke, Gryd und Ahatina Razaka von Razaks Raunacken (Gilde) Was ich gerne mag Gnom ärger dich nicht Gnomisches Essen, besonders wenn Frikadellen mit Kartoffelsalat und Binärbräu drin ist. ''Was die gnomischen Essgewohnheiten angeht, war Brann Bronzebart allerdings '' weniger erfreut als die Gnome selbst. Sie scheinen eine seltsame Angewohnheit zu haben, einen riesigen Kessel aufzustellen in welchen jeder einfach etwas hineinwirft, was ihm schmeckt. Und das Resultat ist gewöhnungsbedürftig. Mein Huhn, niemals ohne Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Gnome (Spieler)